Everything there is To Know about You
by DaNciNgLaDyBug
Summary: Serena is doing a fundraising for her sorority and to do so, she signed herself up for auction. Now which lucky guy gets to spend two weeks in Hawaii with the lovely Serena? CHAPTER 7 or 8 UPDATE :]
1. Intro to What?

** Everything there is To Know about You**

By: Babypoohbearnme

**Summary**: Serena is doing a fundraising for her sorority and to do so, she signed herself up for auction. Now which lucky guy gets to spend two weeks in Hawaii with the lovely Serena?

**Chapter one: Intro to what?**

"Hey beautiful" Mina walked up to me giving a slight kiss on the cheek. It's our sorority tradition, when seeing another sorority member we must greet with a kiss (on the cheek)

"Hey girly" I responded with the same tradition for the past thirty two years of the Senshi Sorority. Mina is the same height as I am so I didn't move much to meet her eyes. Her eyes are naturally vanilla color, which goes perfectly with her fair skin. Her hair reached the back of her knee and a much redder blonde. Like sand. She was wearing her volleyball uniform with a number seven on her black sleeveless jersey and also at the corner of her tight white short.

"Have you heard?" Leave it to Mina to do all the gossiping. In fact she's the queen of gossiping.

"Depends on what exactly it is" I said bluntly as she followed me to my room.

"We're low on cash and Raye is clueless in what to do so I suggested we do a little auctioning" Mina's the VP of the Senshi Sorority. Last year, Raye and I both ran for the presidency and it was a tie. So in order to break the tie, the president of the KOK frat must decide. Raye wanted to win so she slept with him and won. What a candy sucker.

"So we need all the volunteers as much as we can." Mina finished with a sigh.

"And who is going to auction us?" I was interested in helping. I've seen this in movies before when they buy you for just one date. That sounds harmless. Right?

"The KOK and the MC frats. Oh and the winner get to choose where they want to go for two weeks with their prize." Mina blushed when she saw my mouth dropped. I don't know if I was surprise or confuse. "Serena, I know I know. But we really need you. Raye may be in denial but we all know that you're going to help us raise a heck load of money. So please say yes. Please Serena. Do it for the Senshi."

"Mina, that's flattering, but two weeks? Why not just a date like in the movies or something? Why two? And how are we going to raise money if we're paying for the trips?" I threw my hands up in the air and blew at my bangs.

"We're not paying for the trips. They are. Come on Serena. Please?" Oh no… She's pleading me with those cute puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right, but you owe me big." I made sure she heard the word BIG. Because when I'm done, I'm going to make sure she owes me BIG. I walked into the room and close the door behind without saying anything else to Mina.

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow night then!" Mina yelled through the door.

'Dear God. What have I gotten myself into? What if the bidder's an ugly ogre? What if he's a creep? WHAT IF HE'S DARIEN? God help me.'

Mean while at the KOK frat

"Oh Darien. The sex was fantastic." Ann spoke softly in my left ear as she plays around with my manhood. I moan in delight as she touched my sensitive area. She has hair the length to her mid way back, red head but a few strands of brunette. Her face resembles a model but her body was way beyond a model. She was beautiful and not so much of a virgin anymore. I knew I would get her in bed. I guess Greg, Chad, Drew, and Ken owes me each a hundred dollar now. She's lying naked next to me, laying her head on my left shoulder and still enjoying the size of my manhood.

"Darien did you hear what I said?" She looked down at her hand and I could see the blush.

"Yeah, you said the sex was fantastic." I smiled at her giving her my trillion dollar smile.

"No. After that." Ann said still looking down.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said 'I know it was only supposed to be a one night thing but… but I…I… Iloveyou'" She said quickly but I caught it.

"Ann. You know I don't stay with a girl more than one night. You're great and all but I'm sure you'll find someone who actually loves you. What about that Allen guy?" I slowly got up from the bed and began to dress myself.

"Darien… I really love you. Where are you going?" I shook my head and gave her a last kiss before walking out of her apartment building.

"Darien!" That was the last I've heard before driving off in my brand new Mazda.

As I made my way up to the KOK, I was greeted with various members there. Finally I open the door to the meeting room where Greg, Ken, Chad, and Drew sat talking about the meeting they had earlier.

"Yo Dare. Where you've been man?" Ken came up to me and we gave the secrete handshake.

"We just had a meeting with Raye and Mina." Greg gave me the handshake after Ken was done

"Dude, you totally missed it. Raye didn't wear any underwear. We think she's trying to give hints to you. But you should've seen her. She was pissed that you weren't there Dude." Chad said and we greeted.

"Yeah man. Where were you?" Drew gave me a greet and I took a seat where I had sat for so many years of being President of the KOK. Drew took a seat next to me, he's the VP, Greg is the Treasurer, Ken is the Chairman and Chad is the Second Chairman.

"Alright cough it up. You guys owe me a hundred each." I reached in my pocket and pull out the use condom which I had use when I slept with Ann.

My friends eyes widened and they frowned as they each gave me a hundred. I smiled with delight and picked up the condom and threw in the basket which held all the condoms I've used. Each one was memorable. I usually dumped out that box each year but this year, thought it barely started, the basket was full.

"I can't believe you slept with her." Greg said in disgust.

"Hey you guys were the one that bet on it. I just played along." I said with a smirk

"Yea but we didn't think she would give up. You know Allen's been trying to get in her pants for month." Drew shook his head as if he was picturing it.

"Just hope that Diamond doesn't find out. Allen and him are best buds man." Ken said.

"But that's where's the excitement is. What if our men, Darien don't do it dude?" Chad sat back and smile

"Look, Diamond will just have to deal with it." Diamond is the president of the MC. We've hated each other for a long time. It all started with me supposedly slept with 'Emerald', his ex-beloved. It wasn't my fault that I'm attractive. "Any way. What was the meeting about?" I asked

"The KOK is planning an auctioning held tomorrow night. They asked if we would like to bet. The winner of the prize gets to take a trip for two weeks any where we want with our prize. Of the course the auctioneers are paying." Drew finishes his sentence and sat up straight. He was hoping that he would win the bet on Mina.

"You guys can go. I'm not going." I smirked at my own comment. "What's the point of going if I've slept with all of them already? Except for Lita, Mina, and Amy." I made sure they heard that because I'm not planning on getting hurt from my council man.

"You haven't slept with Serena." Ken was right. Serena was hot. No not hot. She's a goddess. Any one would die to just sleep with her. Even if she's hard to get and still a virgin. Her sex would still be like heaven. I was determined to get her.

"Dude. Diamond would probably bet all his money on her. He's obsessed." Chad said

"No worries. I'll get her. By the end of those two weeks, she won't be so innocent anymore." I whispered but loud enough that they heard me.

"I bet two hundred you won't." Ken said.

"I bet three." Chad spoke

"I bet three also" Greg added

"I bet five." We all turned around to look at Drew.

"Great. I'll be thirteen hundred richer." I smiled and walk out of the meeting room.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: How'd you like it? Review please  Oh and don't forget to check out my other story. THE BEAUTIFUL FAITH Kay see ya next chappie. God bless**


	2. Going once Going twice Sold!

** Everything there is To Know about You**

**By: Babypoohbearnme**

**Summary:** In order to win. You must plan. Of course, Darien is not dumb enough to not know that.

**Chapter Two: Going once. Going twice. Sold to the man in the front!**

I sulked in as I stared at the mirror before me. I let my hair fall down from its two buns with my right hand and brushed delicately with my other. I gave out a sigh and smiled. Don't ask me why, I just do. I looked right before me and was disgusted with my body. The way it's curved, my friends called it a gift, but I prefer it as a curse instead. This body is just what they wanted, how many times have I been able to look at it and admire my body? Never. This body is just another temptation that was forbidden and an abominable to God's creation. He created a perfect body not a sexy body. I couldn't stand starring at it any longer so I put on my pink silk gown, that reached all the way down to the ground, and slip my delicate feet into my black heels that is no longer than one inch. I gently dip my right index finger into the Vaseline lip balm and place it on my rose color lips and rubbed it horizontally left to right, repeating the process twice. I looked over my shoulder to make sure I packed all my "trip" necessities.

"Okay Serena. You made a deal, so now you have to go out there and just stand and smile while they bid. After all it's only two weeks. What worse can happen? Beside, do it for the Senshi Sorority." I pleaded to myself and try to focus that it's just a measly fundraiser. I walked out the door and breathed in and out before stepping out of my comfort zone.

The music beets from downstairs like the sound of a group of lions, drunk after feasting on their prey. Again, I let out a sigh and continue my way down the stairs, somehow, the stairs seem longer than ever as if it would lead to hell. Of course, it could be.

"Serena!" Mina ran up to me and gave me a peck and I returned it. "Gracious, Serena! I'm jealous! You have to lend me that gown!" I gave her a sweet smile. She's always the one to compliment me whenever we see each other. If I didn't know any better, I think she'll make a perfect goddess of love and beauty.

"Of course Mina, you know I won't go back on my word, although I'd loved to." I gave her another smile as I heard her laughter feel the air.

"Oh Sere, you are such a kidder. Any how, you can't go down the stairs yet. You have to wait behind the curtains along with the other biddies. Raye and I are have to greet the guests, but I'll meet you back there, 'kay? Love ya" I nod my head and headed to where Mina had directed me.

When I got to the back, all the members from the Senshi Sorority greeted me with a peck and they all complimented me and continue with what they were doing. Rather it's putting on their make-ups, chit chat, or dancing around in joy. They act as if they could find their prince charmer here or something. I took a seat behind the crowd of girls as they began to gossip and talk about who's the cutest.

"Oh my! Darren's here! You guys, I hope he picks me!" Lorene exclaimed and paraded around the crowd. After the others heard that Darren was here, they all squealed and began putting more make up on. I smirked and laugh at how foolish these girls are. Don't they get it? They're just making a fool of themselves. Guys are nothing to get excited about; the only thing that is good about them is that God created them. Although I have to admit. He is a catch.

**-Darien's POV**

I looked to my right and left, I just don't see her around anywhere! Where is that girl? I walked over to my fellow members but kept my eyes searching until I spot IT. Diamond was leaning over to Allen as they talked quietly to each other. I smirked and a plan flew in my head. I can't let Diamond have a chance on getting her.

"Hey Drew. Where's Mina?" I said to Drew

"Darien. She's. Mine." My eyes opened wide and I burst into laughter, pretty soon the group started to tag along and laughed.

"Drew. That was precious, but I'm not hitting on her. I wanted to talk to her. Where is she?" I repeated my question again and looked at his finger as he pointed to the entrance door way. I gave him a pat and started laughing away as I made my way to her.

"Yo, Mina" I gave her a signal for her to follow me. As she made her way towards me I walked up the stairs to the nearest room. Which seem to be the meeting room, "Min…?"

I was poorly interrupted by Mina. "Look Darien. I'm not interested in you." I tilt my head forty-five degrees to my left and gave her a confused look.

"I was going to ask if you can help me win my bet on Serena. What'd you think I was asking?" I smiled at her as I answer my own question. She thought I wanted her.

"Oh. And what do I get out of doing such a charitable thing?" Oh she's good. She meant business.

"I'll exchange very formidable information that I'm sure you won't regret." I took at seat and leaned back to the comfortable chair.

"How do I know it's worth it?" Mina took a seat right across from me.

"I'm not the type to fib, Mina. Before I tell you this info, you have to promise me that you'd do your VERY BEST to help me win Serena." I smiled

"Alright. But you have to answer this question," I nodded my head, indicating her to continue, "Why are you so interested in her? She is my best friend after all and if you hurt her I will kill you."

"I am interested in her." Was all my response until the silence took over.

"Deal" Mina broke the silence and we shook hands in honor. "Now what is this formidable information you're going to tell me?"

"Chill Mina. My friend, Drew, is head over heels with you and he's planning to win the bet. Want to know where to?" I smirked as I saw her eyes in joy and she nodded her head quickly. "He's taking you to Los Angeles." I walked out of the room and walk down the stairs. A second later, I heard Mina screamed in joy.

"Dude. Where were you? The bet is starting!" Chad waved at me and I took my seat in the front row. I reached in my pocket to make sure I still have my "surprise" for Serena. I smiled and got my bid stick ready.

"Gentleman! Welcome to the Senshi Auctioneers! I am Mina, your host for this evening! Before we continue, let me tell you the rules. Rule number one: You are NOT to violate ANY of our volunteers during your two weeks! I repeat. YOU CANNOT. Rule number two: Any violators will be fined and punished." Mina winked at the crowd and continued "Rule number three: You can only win once. Rule number four: Be careful for how much you bid cause you can't go back. Last but not least. Rule number five: Have fun! My helper, Melvin, will pass you the lists that list all our ladies in order." Melvin got out and passed each of us the paper. I looked to the end of the row and say Diamond. All of us received a pink slip but Diamond and Allen received the last white slip. I smiled at my plan. Everything is in perfect order.

"Our first lovely lady is the beautiful Raye Hino. She's the President of the Senshi Sorority. She loves to bathe in the sun and love to accompany guys!" Raye walked to the front wearing only a tiny black bikini and winked at me. Of course she's gorgeous, but my number one rule is a one night only. "Let's start off with a thousand. A thousand, do I…"

"Two thousand!"

"Three"

"Ten thousand!" I looked to my right and saw Chad stood up holding his stick up. Everyone sat in shocked. Who would think that Chad had a fling for Raye? Or maybe because he saw her at the meeting with no undies cause him to erupt? That is odd.

"Ten thousand. Do I hear any higher? Going once. Going twice. Sold to the second chairman of the KOK!" I look at Raye and she glared at me. I'm guessing she's pissed because I won't bid. Oh well. I shrugged at her and she stomped off the stage.

The bid went pass by an hour later; Greg got Amy, and Ken already won Lita. I looked at the list and sat up. Getting ready to bid my prize.

"Next. We have the one you all know and love! It's…" Before Mina said the name.

"Twenty-five thousand!" Diamond said aloud as he walked to the front with his bidding stick in the air.

"Twenty-six." I lift my stick up. Diamond glared at me.

"Forty" Diamond exclaimed without starring at the stage to see her walked out from behind the curtain.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold to Diamond, the president of the MC frat!" Mina said aloud. Diamond smiled in triumph. But I shrugged and tilt my head to the stage. He turned to see what I was talking about and I laughed as Lorene screamed in joy.

**-Flashback-**

"Darien! Oh… More..." Lorene moaned in grace as she reached her limit and fell back to the soft bed. I panted in relief that this was over. Don't get me wrong. She's good looking and all but I wasn't in the mood to have sex. I faked my orgasm as I kept thrusting my manhood into her and "collapsed" on her right side.

"Oh Darien. Let's do it again." Lorene smiled gleefully.

"We will, but I have a favor to ask you Lorene." I smiled at her as I caress her cheeks

"Oh Darien. I would do anything for you. Name it and I'll do it." She began to play with my manhood and I smiled as if I've accomplished something. Well I sort of did.

"Tonight, at the auction, before you walked out to the stage, can you wait behind the curtains till the bet is over?" She looked at me confused and slowly nod her head. "Great. Let's do it." Her eyes went from confused to delight and I began my routine again…

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh no. No. That's not correct. It was supposed to be Serena!" Diamond screamed in anger. I laughed watching him going ballistic.

"How pathetic Diamond. It said here that Serena is after Lorene." I pointed to Serena's name on the list and laughed.

"Diamond sit. You already bet, I have to continue." Mina said in mischievous.

"I will get you for this." Diamond growled as he walked passed me.

"Our next lady is not only my dearest best friend but your dream fantasy. Need I say more? Serena Tsukino! Let's start the bet at six thousand!"

"Twenty-Five" I said as I stood up, adjusting my tux and looked over at Diamond. His glares just satisfy me by the minute.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold to the man up front!"

**-Serena's POV**

What! Darien? Oh Goodness graces! Why HIM? I stood shocked as I stare into his eyes. Those midnight blue eyes that you can just drown into. I looked over to my right and glared at Mina. I gave her that 'YOU OWE ME BIG' stared. I didn't know what else to do so I walked off the stage and started to my room. This is a nightmare. I have to wake up. I walked in my room and was about to close it till Darien caught up with me.

"What do you want?" We gave each other a peck on the cheeks then on the lips (part of our ritual when we see the opposite team). But I was sure it wasn't a quick peck when I felt Darien's hands pulling me closer and we began our passionate kiss. Part of my body wanted to punched him but the other part said don't, it feels so good.

"Seren…!" I pulled away from Darien's grasp and saw Mina shocked. I blushed and walked in my room, not knowing he followed.

"Darien. Get out. I have to get some rest." I glared at him and slip gently into my comfortable bed. I watched him slowly slip into my bed and landed harshly on top of me.

"Darien. What are you…?" I was cut off with a sudden kiss. This time, I wasn't too lost into the kiss so I moved my head sideways. "Darien, I find you attractive and all but I'm not going to sleep with you because of that." I said as I stared him in the eyes. Once again, lost in it.

"Serena. I don't care why you have sex with me, as long as you do it."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N**: **Okay I decide to stop here because I'm debating rather I should make the next chappie lemony or not. If it's lemony then I'll make the next chappie longer. If not then it'll just stay five pages. I don't know which to choose. Ugh. DEBATE DEBATE ; any who, I'm going to be working for the other chappie for THE BEAUTIFUL FAITH. Sorry it took so long. I have a test coming up so I have to study. Oh I almost forgot about the disclaimer again. I'm sure you guys already know that I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON (though I won't mind) Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to review again. Love ya and God Bless!**


	3. Private flight to private room

**Everything there is To Know about You**

**By: Babypoohbearnme**

**Summary: You can't have a plan and not continue it… Can you, Darien? Of course there's always a catch to everything.**

**Chapter three: Private flight to private room**

"Dari…" I was cut off with a warm touch on my lips. His lips were with heat and the passions became to deepen. I could have sworn I was going to lose it. I mean, who wouldn't? He's attractive, we're both under the blankets, on the same bed, I'm horny, he's horny, he wants me, I want him, what is there that can stop me from continuing this?

I felt a tiny pinch at the tip of my nipple, and began arching my back upwards, causing my breast to flatten against his built chest. Just as he had planned, I was too preoccupied with the sting on my left breast, where he had pinched, to realize he had slipped his tongue in my mouth. With a little struggle, I gave up on trying to push his strong body against my weak fragile body, so I closed my eyes and continue to enjoy this wonderful kiss. It was bliss.

The kiss continues for what seem like hours.

Slowly I felt Darien's right hand moving gently down towards my virgin hood, which is still cover by my long gown. He gently pulled the bottom of my gown upward, and slid his hands in my silky, pink thong, which I had personally order off of the Victoria's catalogue. Not that any of that matter. Anyway. He played around with my curls that were on the edge of my entrance, and began shaping the outlined of my clit. It was just like being on the ecstasy, wanting it more and more. I let out a small moan as I felt his index finger going slowly in. I yelped at the awkward feelings of his index going in and out. He began kissing me again but this time he slide my strings off my shoulder to the side of my arm, exposing my thirty- six "B". Slowing moving his way down to my breast and began sucking it, as if milk were coming out of my nipples anytime soon.

I've never felt anything so joyful before! Of course I also never had such a close intimacy with a guy before. To my surprise, I wasn't moaning in pain but in pleasure as I grip with my right hand onto the edge of the bed and the other gripping hard to his hair as if my life depends on it. I felt his tongue licking around my bosom and sucked gently on it once more as it found the tip of its temple. Slowly but vigorously, he put my left breast into his mouth, sucking in it harder. I let out a small cry as he put in another finger into the entrance. Playing with it dangerously.

Then… my sweet ecstasy just went away as Diamond pushed open the doors.

"Dia… Diamond!" I said in horror as I pull the blankets up to cover my breast. Painfully, I pulled Darien's hand away from inside of me and rolled over to be welcomed to the floor with a thump.

**-Darien's POV**

Damn it all! I was about to have her. I was about to enter her too! I slowly glared my way to meet Diamonds glaring at me back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with MY SERENA?" Diamond face turned red as a tomato and his grip onto the door knob harder as if it was about to break off.

"Tsk… tsk… don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone without knocking? I suppose Lorene would have to help you with that. Now if you don't mind, leave us at once. For the next weeks, she's mine. Not yours." I said calmly as I stood up beside Serena. She looked quite painful.

"You son of a…" I cut him with another "tsk… tsk… tsk… Have you forgotten your manners already Diamond?"

"She's mine." I smirked at his stubborn statement.

"You are quite wrong." I gave him a glare as I helped Serena up.

**-Serena's POV**

I was getting annoy with this. Honestly, they're like kids! I held both of my middle fingers at them both, stating them one unmistakable sign. Darien began to laugh and Diamond opened his mouth in shock. It was almost too funny. But I was not any where near laughing. I was pissed.

"GET OUT." I pointed to the door. I watched Diamond walking out glaring at Darien. I turned my head to glare at Darien to get out also. He got up and headed towards the door, but before he closed the door, he spoke.

"I'll pick you up at four a.m.; you have about three hours to sleep. I'll be back my dear." Then he walked out. Note to self… kill Mina for this.

I went back to my bed and closed my eyes, hoping that this nightmare would end. But I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Darien and I. It took me forever to finally drift to sleep.

I felt so warm. Like as if someone was holding me. Keeping me warm. I turned around, still half asleep, and snuggled closer to the warmth. I sigh and place my hands against a strong, muscular chest. Wait… chest? Muscular? I opened my eyes and let out a small yelped.

"Darien! What are you doing in my room?" I backed away from the warmth.

"I told you I would be back at four. Now go brush your teeth, shower, get your stuff and let's go." He whispered as he approach closer.

Oh no… so it wasn't a dream after all. We did get intimacy.

"Darien… why do you have to pick a flight so early in the morning? Can't I get a little more nappie?" I whined as I pull the blanket over my head.

He pulled the blanket, revealing my body almost curled into a ball.

"Get up. Unless you want me to do it again. I won't mind." He got on top of me. Then I realized, he's only in a boxer. He gently placed his man hood against my area, showing that he does not mind at all. I opened my eyes wide at how naïve I was being. I sprang off of my bed and rushed into the bathroom.

When I got done drying myself and pulled my hair back into the usual French braid, I walked out of my bathroom. I saw Darien looking at some pictures that I hang on the walls, apparently he's already dressed.

"I'm ready." I said as I twirled around, letting my white sweat pants flare at the bottom, and my white and baby pink halter top fly.

"Good. Let's go." He said and picked up my luggage for me. I followed, him walking to his car and realized the place was quiet. I guess, everyone has just gone to their vacation… or home. By the time I got done thinking, I was already in Darien's car, waiting for him to load my luggage in his car.

"Okay. Ready?" He said and gave me a smile before driving to the airport.

"Darien." I asked

"Hmm?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I wonder why I didn't ask him that before.

"You'll see." Was all the answer I got from him. I figured that he was trying to surprise me.

It was silent all through the ride. I had no absolute clue of what to say to him. What was I suppose to say? 'Hey Darien. You were hot this morning.' Or 'Hey, want to get intimacy again?' or 'Hey… so….'?

"We're here." We went through all the processed of getting onto the plane. When done, Darien blind folded me with a black handkerchief and lead me step by step onto the plane. As the blind unfold, I looked around was shocked that we're in a private air plane! Everything that was at the house was what was right before my eyes right now! I squealed and jumped onto the soft round bed and turned on the T.V.

"I take it that you like it?" Darien smiled at me as I nod my head and continue flipping through the channels.

"Oh my gosh, Darien! How could you afford this!" I really didn't care how he could afford it but the luxury was just over whelming! I have never been on a private plane ever, and didn't think I would ever be in one. I have been on a plane twice, but those were the most horrible experience ever! Since I was sitting near the isle, every time the stewardess pass by me, her cart would always hit my elbow. Worse feelings ever.

"It's my father's." Was the only response I get.

"Hey Darien…" I lay down on the softness quilt and closed my eyes, as slumber ruled over.

"Serena." A soft whisper pierced through the silent of my REMA. "Serena…" There it goes again! "Serena!" I finally woke from my stages.

"What!" I whined, obviously I did not realized I had fallen asleep.

"We're here." I look at Darien and was confused to why he looked so offended. And then I realized what I had done. I yelled.

"Sorry Darien. So where are we?" I patted myself up and smiled as if nothing has ever happened.

"Go out and look." I followed him into a large airport. Then two girls walked up to me and greeted me Hawaii style.

"Hello. Welcome to Hawaii. We hope you two enjoy our island."

"We're in Hawaii!" This just can't get anymore better.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Okay… I took my exam already and received my grades. Two words. This Sucks. I can't believe I got a 78! But then again, I made the fourth highest grades… Sucks for those who made "F"…. Honestly, I could've done better… I'm sure you guys DON'T want Doctors to make a mistake when they dissect you…. So I'll try harder, so I won't make a mistake when I'm dissecting you! Mwahahaha! No worries… Dr. Crystal's here :) Any who… I got lost track on my other fics… I don't know what to do… should I just end it? I dunno… Well hope you guys like this one! Review kay? God Bless and Pray that I'll make an "A" on my next exam.**


	4. Jealousy

**Everything There is To Know about You**

**By: DancingLadyBug**

**Summary: Oh don't be so sad, Darien. After all, sharring isn't all so bad….**

**Chapter Four: Jealousy**

"Darien… It's… It's lovely." I twirled around as I enter our suite, being so overwhelmed with the decorations and the welcoming of the staff. Such nice people, they are. I wonder how Darien knew that I've always dreamt of visiting Hawaii, or maybe it was just a coincidence. I doubt it though, he would never be considerate enough to think for someone else's.

"So how'd you like here so far?" Darien spoke as he followed me around.

"Like? Like? I LOVE it! I've always wanted to come here, ever since I was in High School." I sighed remembering the high school years… All the good times….

**FLASH BACKS (The Good Times)**

"Ahhhhh! I made it Molly! I'm the Captain of the Saber Dancers!" I jumped up and down in joy as I look at the list. I've been working so hard for this, practicing day and night; making spins in the air and getting bruises as it falls onto my arms. (If you don't know what saber is, it's a type of a long heavy sword… think of the opposite of a riffle). I wasn't in it for the popularity, I was in because it was my passion. The passion to dance and the passion to be challenged. Even though, every girl who made it as a saber dancer is the ultimate center of attention.

"See, I knew you would be the Captain, Serena! And you didn't believe me!" Molly hugged me. She's my best friend for ten years now, since I was in first grade. She's the uniform designer, and a very excellent one, may I add. "Look, I have practice for tennis in ten minutes; I'll see you tomorrow at school 'Kay?" We bid each other goodbyes

"Congratulation Serena." I turned to look into the eyes of Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita. The most well known girls at Crossroads High. Mina and Raye are the most elegant dancers, Amy is a quick learner, and Lita… she can toss a ten without dropping it! They were beautiful, smart, and perfect.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"No need, Serena. You're part of us now." Mina winked at me.

"I am excited to see that you'll be our captain." Amy let a traditional bow

"Don't forget. You may be THE Captain, but I am THE Commander." I nodded my head to acknowledge what Raye had said. Of course the commander is highest in rank than the captain.

"Oh don't listen to Raye. You want to go shopping, the get-together-dance is this Saturday." Lita smiled at me

"Sure."

And that's how we've met. We've became the bestest of friends there is.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

Even the worse…

**FLASHACKS (Worse)**

"Hey sweet cheeks…" I cringe at the voice behind me… The devil himself has shown his face. Everyone knows him… Everyone loves him… Everyone… but me. I hate him with all passion. Well not hate… more like despise. I despise him from the moment I ran into him at the football game. Out of all the players I had to run into… I had to run into him.

"What do you want you conceited imbecile?" I turned to glare at the face of Darien Shield, being wrapped in the arms of Chelsea Stillard. Another one of his girl of the day, I suppose.

"Ouch. Really harsh, Tsukino. As to you, I must be one smart imbecile don't you think? With a 4.0 GPA." He smirked then walked away with his "girl of the day".

And that's why I've always despised him… He's a jerk

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Serena… Serena!" I woke up from my daze as I see the same imbecile in front of me, waving his hands as if I was a ten months old baby.

"What?" I asked

"I've been calling your names for the past five minutes. As I was saying… Would you like to check out our room?" He opened the door, to reveal a king size bed in the middle of the back wall. A large white drawer to the right side, next to another door, which must be the bathroom… I looked around the room and was shock to find no other door.

"So where do you sleep?" I tilted my head forty five degrees to my right and arched my brows.

He smiled.

That devil is up to something.

"I sleep here." He pointed to the king size bed.

"So where do I sleep?" He better have another bed for me, 'cause no way will I sleep on the couch.

He smiled.

Someday, I will sew those lips so he won't smile anymore. I'm not evil. I'm innocent, really.

"You sleep here." He pointed to the same king size bed.

Is this a joke? He's go to be kidding me! No way are we sharing a bed! Was this in the contracts?

"Har-de-har-har… Seriously, Darien. WHERE. DO. I. SLEEP?" I tried to be patient… I honestly TRIED.

"I am serious, Serena. They have no other rooms available to book. Do you know how hard it was for me to find THIS room?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. Even if I look like a ten year old. This ten year old is not sleeping on the same bed with THAT creep.

"YOU can sleep on the couch." I pointed to the black leather couch in the living room.

"Uhm…no. I pay for this room. If you do not want to share the same bed, YOU can sleep on the couch." He copied my position.

"Have you no manners!"

"Oh, I have a lot. I just chose no to use it with you." That's it… you creep!

"I want to go home." I turned around with tears in my eyes. No way will I show my tears to him.

"Oh come on, Serena. I promise I won't touch you while you're sleeping." He whispered to my ears, but I turned in time to not let him see my tears.

"You promise to stay on your side?" I whisper so he won't hear my sniffle.

**Darien's POV**

"I promise" I smile as I cross my fingers, indicating that I lied. Of course it's not all a lie. I won't touch her while she's sleeping, but who says anything about while she's awake?

Man, I am so good.

"Okay." I saw her wipe away her tears and turned to smile at me. She doesn't know what I've planned for her.

I smiled back.

She smiled at me back also.

Man… if only she would moan out my name, I could…

"So what are we going to do today?"

We could have sex… or make love… chose one. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded her head…

Maybe, we could eat out. I quote… 'EAT OUT', "How about I take you to this restaurant. Ever heard of Dicks Last Resort?" Oh man… that name just makes me want to jump her. I'll try my best not to break her back. I promise.

"Dicks Last Resort? Isn't that the restaurant where all the staff are really rude to you?" I nodded my head… So she's not as innocent as I've thought. "Why there? They're so rude!"

Is she missing the point there… So she's an angel with a halo on her head. "Uhm, Serena… that's the point of the restaurant."

"Yeah but… who would want to go there?" She's too innocent… not for long.

"Okay… How about the Honolulu Café?"

**Serena's POV**

The Honolulu Café? They're known for the short skirted, tight white thin shirts, big breasted, hot chicks. Why would I want to go there?

"Okay." Maybe he'll hit on someone else beside me. After all, they're also known as the number one place for women's to find hunks. Hint the word, 'HUNKS'

"Okay… be ready in about thirty minutes okay? I have to call for reservations first."

I watched him walk to the living room as he flipped his cell phone to make a call. I walked to the bathroom carrying with me my wide flare and stretchy black Capri with a white long tank top. I closed the bathroom door, but could not find the lock to it. I guess, like all other hotels, there are no locks to the bathroom door. I didn't care much, so I began undressing myself. Just as I pulled off of my white flare sweat pant, wearing only my pink thong, the bathroom door open, to reveal Darien holding his black suit pants and a white dress shirt.

I let a tiny gasp and cover as much of my body could be covered with my hands. I expected him to walk out apologizing, but instead he stood there grinning.

"GET OUT!" I pointed to the door with my right hand, which HAD covered my breasts.

He whistled at the full view of my chest. I blushed and slam the door at his face. How embarrassing.

-**Forty five minutes later… arrived at Honolulu Café**

"Hello, Welcome to Honolulu Café. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked Darien. She seems to be giving him looks, but why should I care?

"Yes. Mr. Shields party of two." Hmmm… how pathetic, the hostess is hitting on Darien. She must be desperate.

"Ah yes… Mr. Shield. Right this way please?" She led us to the upper floor balcony, which is practically filled with snobby people, and placed us at the table on the edge. "I am Rachel, your hostess this evening. Call me if you need ANYTHING." She gave Darien a sheet of paper and left.

How PATHETIC. I watched him as he put the sheet of paper in his pockets. What a jerk.

"Are you jealous?" He smiled.

Jealous? Of who? I'll show him who's jealous…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've had three exams over these weeks. Good news… I made A's! You won't have to worry when I dissect you now! I love it when I ready your comments, it's funny and entertaining. Especially, LadyMomo… I love your comment… it's so funny… I quote "You'll get an "A" or at least a "B" and you'll become a great doctor, u won't dissect me and u'll continue this awesome fanfic!" How cute… any who… Hopefully I wont have any reason to DISSECT you… but this is a small world after all… j/k hope you enjoy it… now I got to study for another test… (Sigh) so many tests… Being a doctor's not an easy thing to be. Oh and as you can see, I change my pin name for a personal reason... sorry about that... Well...See ya next chappie and God Bless**


	5. whose jack?

**Everything There is To Know about You**

**By: DancingLadyBug**

**Summary: Green, so do not look good on guys… especially one that don't know the meaning of jealousy…**

**Chapter Five: Who's Jack?**

"Darien…" I sat up straight and rested my chin on my left palm

"What?" I watched his eyes, those unknown eyes, so mysterious yet so eerie.

"Why did you bet?" I questioned him… well more like questioning myself. I guess you can call it curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Ugh… he is so trying to change the subject.

"Oh come on Darien. I am not dumb you know? And I, for one, are sure that you are not dumb either. You are not going to seduce me if that's what you have in mind." I said it bluntly and lay back against the seat, arms cross and all.

"Hah. Don't make me laugh. Who'd want to seduce you? I was simply betting to get Diamond mad. It was just a measly plan 'tis all." 'That was a lie'

I watched him intently and made sure he sees that I am being serious. Although his excuse sounds convincing, I doubt it's his reasons… right?

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and turned my attention some where else. I let out a slight sigh then felt over whelmed when a tall blonde, green eyes gentle man caught my eyes. His skin is a bit tan and he seems a lot buff, wearing a black tux and green tie that match his eyes delicately. I watched him stood up fixing his attire and slowly walked towards… to what seem like he's walking toward me. Oh my…

**-Darien's POV**

Who is she looking at? I turn to see what has caught he eyes, and then it struck me. She's looking a Jack.

"Why, Darien? Is that you? What up buddy? My, my, who's this beautiful lady?" He patted my back and shook hands with MY DATE.

**-Serena's POV**

And he speaks… Figures.

"Who…" I stopped abruptly as a plan popped into my mind. Maybe this will show him who the jealous one is. Oh my…. Did I think of that all by myself, my, my, I am so mischievous? "I mean. Hello. I am Serena Tsukino and may I be delighted to know yours?"

"Brilliant, Darien, I wish you would've shown or introduce her to me much sooner!" He spoke to Darien then turns to me and spoke gently with a scheming smile, "I am Jack Sky and you are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on." He slowly gave a peck on the back of my palms, I felt a bit furious but of I kept it to my self. I am a good actress of course, so I let out a small blush. A fake one.

"Would you like to join us, Mr. Sky?" I sat back down and tilt my head to the empty chair.

After talking with him, I find him rather annoying indeed. Though I cannot stand him, I am not about to give up my plan.

"Ms. Tsukino?" I try to hold back my yarn and sat up straight.

"Yes, Mr. Sky?" I didn't take a glimpse of Darien, but I am not sure if he's falling for my plan.

"I was wondering if you would like to take a walk near the ocean with me." Hah! I wouldn't even last a second with that man.

"I would love to." I turn to Darien and I could've sworn I saw a tad bit of jealousy in his eyes. "If that's alright with you, Darien?"

"I wouldn't even notice you were gone. Besides, I have better things to do." I watched him in shocked as he stood up from the table approaching the waitress. The he stop and turn, "Oh, and don't wait for me. I might not come back to the hotel at all tonight." With that he was off.

Oh yeah? Well who said I'll be waiting? Jerk. I look over to Jack, "I am a bit tired. Would you mind taking me back to my hotel?"

"Of course, Ms. Tsukino." With that I wrapped my arms around his and stroll off passing Darien and the waitress.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: hehehe… I am terribly sorry for the delay but I had a story in mind and well… it's called THE LOST ATLANTIS… I will update soon… mwah! Bie and God bless!**


	6. Darien to the rescue?

**Everything There is To Know about You**

**By: DancingLadyBug**

**Summary: Green, so do not look good on guys… especially one that don't know the meaning of jealousy…**

**Chapter Six: Darien to the rescue?**

The ride back to the hotel was the quietest ride and mainly the awkwardness was what made my goose bumps rise. I'd hate to say but  
I'd rather be alone with Darien than this Jack guy. Even though he did try to seduce me, at least I know him as the type that won't force  
any women to sleep with him. In this case, I wonder if Jack was that type. Hopefully not, but somewhere in me knew the possibilities.

"So…" Jack spoke.

His sudden wanting to talk surprise me and I almost jumped off my passenger seat.

"So…" I repeated.

"How did you know, little ole Darien?" He asked.

"We went to high school together" I watched him nod his head and silence soon resume itself.

We finally reach the hotel and he graciously follows me to my room, claiming that I need "protection". I wonder if he realizes that the only protection I need from him right now is HIM.

"Okay. Here's my room. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later then?" I quickly close the door in front of him but I was shock when I saw him block the door with his foot.

"I was wondering if I could come in?" it wasn't really a question

"Well, it IS getting late. I…" I was cut off.

"None sense. At least a small conversation would do?" He walked right past me and took a seat on the couch. "After all, since Darien won't be back tonight, you need protection. A lady like yourself need a man." I rolled my eyes and trying so hard to hold back this urge to slap him and to ask him why I haven't seen a man at all. "Come, sit." He padded the seat next to him.

Disobeying him, I deliberately sat across from him. Sadly he rose from his spot and took a seat next to me.

Slowly leaning towards me, "you don't have to be scare of me, Ms. Tsukino." He whisper in my ears and place a small nibble on my ear lobe. I let a gasp and turn to face him.

"Look here, you. I am not that kind of girl. Now will you pleas and I'm asking you to leave." I rise to show him to the door but a strong grip pulled me back. I tripped backward and landed a top on Jack's lap.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know what kind of girl you are. All of Darien's girls are all whore, you are none different." He pushed me off his lap as I roll to the floor on my back, he place his strong body a top of mine. I let out a cry as he grip hard onto my wrist and stole my kisses, possibly sucking the life out of me.

I grasp for air and use all my energy kicking, screaming and trying to free my wrist, without succeeding.

"No one's going to hear you Tsukino. I've roomed here many times before and these walls are sound proof. Don't deny Tsukino. I promise it won't hurt." Then all my hopes left me. I stop moving and all is left for me to do is cry and pray. "Good, now leave everything to me, Ms. Tsukino. I won't make you dissatisfied." My hopes left me, soon so will my virtue. I never thought this could happen to me, but now nothing matter anymore.

"Stop. Please" I whisper to him but I see no difference. After feeling my wrist are free, I struggle and fought as I beat against his chest and curse him.

Even though it still make no difference to stop him from ripping me shirt off and unzipping my pant. I was left revealed in my bra and undies.

"Stop! Please, Jack. Stop!" I pleaded with a cry and savior all my last energy to slap him. As I did, he still continue to mock my breast and teases them. I close my eyes and felt hopeless at this horrid event. The last thing I whispered before I fall into unconsciousness was his name. The name of the one who has stained my memories. I whispered "Darien" as my last tear fell from my swollen eyes.

Before enclosing myself to darkness, I felt weightless. Wondering why, I opened my eyes to find Darien hovering over me and I glance to my right to find Jack leaning over the coffee table pantless. I watched as Darien took another swing and heard a loud pop of a broken jaw bone. I was overwhelmed with joy and gratitude that I feel myself falling into a deeper unconscious state.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I can't help but stop here. I'm already starting on Chapter 7. Okay so I really thought one of the reviewers was mad at me because I don't use the term "penis" but I really feel it's too of a strong word for this fic. If you really want to use that term, you could replace it yourself but I prefer my terms more. Oh and YAY! I got my over 100 reviews already! I am so excited! Thanx all, I lovers you! Bie and God bless to all! Oh and happy Chinese New Year!**


	7. Sorry

**:THIS IS A NOTICE:**

**Sorry, for the long delay, sadly I cannot post the next chappie soon- atleast not until mid-March. I have a thesis paper to write and wish me the best of luck kay? Again I am sOooOoo sorry. I did start it and got it mid way but I have not quite finished it. SORRY!**

**p.s. I will make the length longer and answer some of your questions... if you have any you want me to answer (as long as I can) I will answer it.**

**SORRY**

**Luv ya **


	8. Screenplay

**Everything There is To Know about You**

**By: DancingLadyBug**

**Summary: A little chain of jealousy and anger always makes the mood lighten… well not always.**

**Chapter Seven: Screenplay**

* * *

A question linger as I came back to consciousness but I didn't fully opened my eyes, not wanting to know where I am. Have I lost my purity? The question strolls around trying to find the answer. My body is not sore but my wrist feels weak. Have I lost it? Again, the question haunts me. 

"Serena?" I breathe the air that I had been unconsciously holding in. Slowly opening my eyes to look at the one who had whisper my name so gently and caress it upon its lips.

"Darien…" I couldn't fully pronounce his name clearly because his warm hand hover my lips and I watched his lips as it sooth me with a snakish sound.

"You need to rest Serena." I almost obey his words but the question still haunts me.

I wanted to be bold, I wanted to sustain sober and be able to hold back the tears that I can feel erupting. "Have I…? Did he…? Darien?" It didn't come out as plan and I let the tears pouring down me cheeks and coughing the nag away.

I kept crying as I feel two strong arms wrapped around me and held me protectively.

"No… no… don't worry, Serena. I'm here. I won't let him get near you ever again." I felt his chin resting slightly on top of my head and I start sniffing. Even knowing that I have not yet lost my virtue, I still feel insulted.

"Darien, thank you." I manage to whisper.

"For what? I should be apologizing."

I looked up confused at him, "Darien, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I….."

TO BE CONTINUE………………….

A/N: Okay I'm done. Bye and don't forget to review kay?

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

A/N: Mwahahaha! Okay I'm evil, I know. I just thought that was funny. I am not done yet. So let's continue… oh and by the way let me know if I did trick you kay?

ON WITH THE STORY: RECAP:

I kept crying as I feel two strong arms wrapped around me and held me protectively.

"No… no… don't worry, Serena. I'm here. I won't let him get near you ever again." I felt his chin resting slightly on top of my head and I start sniffing. Even knowing that I have not yet lost my virtue, I still feel insulted.

"Darien, thank you." I manage to whisper.

"For what? I should be apologizing."

I looked up confused at him, "Darien, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I…."

"What is it?"

-DARIENS POV

I knew… I knew he would. I knew his intention. I knew it from the moment I saw him giving you the look. Why am I so stupid to not warn you? It's not like I should care… but I… ugh! I don't even know a thing I just thought of!

"Never mind, Serena. Just rest." I sigh and watched her as she obeyed and slumber.

-Two days later-  
I watched her sleep peacefully. She's been sleeping for two day's straight now. Occasionally she would start drifting off to sleep after waking up for a while. Maybe this is not worth it. Maybe I could just find someone else to have sex with and claim it's with her or maybe I could just admit I had lost…

"Darien?" I have been too caught up in my thoughts to realize she is awake.

"Are you feeling okay?" I sat down beside her and feel her forehead with the back of my palms.

"I'm fine Darien." I watched her as she giggle. "Darien…. Thank you."

I try to hold down the pride that is beginning to bubble out of its surface. Somehow seeing her like this is very tempting. I suppose she had not notice I had change her clothes. Quick to say, that I have not touch her…. YET, that is.

"Darien…" She interrupted my thoughts,

"Hmmmm?" I responded nonchalantly

"You can move your hand now." I watched her giggle and looked at her confusingly. Finally realizing that I have not removed my hand from her forehead, I swiftly pull back my hand and blush slightly.

"So… what are the plans for today?" I smile thinking to myself of what I have in store for her…

"Well, let's see… since it is one right now, I was planning…" we could have sex, "for us to eat out since you haven't eaten yet. Then at three we…" have sex again, "go sightseeing. Then we could…" have sex again, "eat again." I swear… I don't usually plan my whole day having sex… honestly, I don't…. USUALLY.

"That sounds great, Darien."

-Serena's POV- Several hours later

Being in Hawaii, you would think by now that we would go to the beach- surf, eat, sleep, then surf some more. Also, being wrong, however, we are sitting in one of the most famous theatre. And I don't mean the one which you sit in a big crowded dark room, with a big screen in front of you while the audio is playing loudly- full blast is more like it- killing all those brain cells (if there's any)- NOT that anyone knows about it. This was no average movie theatre. We are sitting front row- well balcony actually- dressed up formally. Hundreds of audience is below us and four balconies above us. Here I am, wearing a pinkish red, strapless, gown and in a PUMA tennis shoes. And Darien over there, approximately three INCHES beside me, wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt and a black and gray stripe tie. Why are we here, you ask? Well, let me start from the beginning.

* * *

Exactly today, at 1:55pm, we finally made it to Hula Hut. I was taking my time showering, which is what explain the time. 

Well, let's just leave that to the imagination to why it takes me fifty-five minutes to get done showering. And NO, I did not lose my virginity. Get your mind out of the gutter for goodness sake!

Any who, back to the story. We had been promptly seated at one of the straw tables outside with the perfect view of the Hawaiian citizens outside surfing. Darien, however, was too busy talking on the phone to even note the nosiness of the neighboring tables of ten. Must be some birthday party because they're singing that "At 30- you'll be a lonely man" song. Quite obvious don't you think? Well, due to my temper with what had happen to me- apparently two days ago since I was too in shock and slept for 48 hours- I was not a happy go lucky girl. Might I remind you, that I am opportunistic, what I meant to say is that I don't deal with things that could've been. Well I stood up from the table and was ready to lecture… well WAS ready.

As soon as I made it to there table, I froze. One of the gentlemen, whom I was standing behind, turned around to see what it that shadows his presence was.

"May, I help you?" He arches his right eyebrow and smirk at me.

"Yes," I thought I sound rather definite but then I realize I answered in a squeaky voice. "You see..." I continue "I have a slight migraine…" hey who said I can't give a lame excuse? I DO have a migraine, "and I am sure this is a happy occasions but could you guys tone it down a bit?" I smile. I handle it perfectly fine, don't you think?

"I apologize. Please excuse us, and let me treat you." The man suddenly stood and I felt as though even with my high heels on- he was about 6 foot tall. I groan inwardly as I felt my hand being held into his and he was bending down to peck the back of my hand. I stood there dumbfounded and felt a little chuckle coming out of his mouth against the back of my palm. A minute pass and we stood there; it was beautifully romantic, till I felt a tight grip against my waist tugging me towards a strong hold. I look up to find myself in the grasp of Darien Shield.

"What do you think you're doing, Seiya?" With my ear against his chest, I felt a little tingle as I heard him growl.

"I was just apologizing to the lady, Darien. Do calm yourself down." Seiya winked at me and I blush madly.

"You already said it, now leave and don't ever show your face again." Darien said.

I don't know if this is another play or not but I could hear the hint of jealousy mix with anger in his tone. I smiled to myself at this.

"No can do." I shot Seiya a look of confusion but he just stood there smiling sternly. "I promise to treat the lady as an apology and she kindly accept it."

I refuse to believe that I had said such things but I kept my mouth close, not consciously realizing that I'm still in Darien's grasp. It was too warm for me to ruin it.

"And, where exactly?" Darien question in a low growl.

"Why, to the screenplay of course."

* * *

(sigh) and that's how I come to sit in this beautiful room. 

Well it's not like everyday that I get dress up and get invited to a screenplay. Now another question you must be dying to know. Why and how did I come to wear such fine gown, you ask?

* * *

Exactly today, at 4:16pm, we had just arrived back from the Hula Hut and back to the hotel- Then it hit me! I DON'T OWN A PROPER GOWN! I mope over this while Darien is having his time amusing over my reaction. Well, it's better than having him mad at me. Must I say that Seiya decide to invite himself to our table and all I receive from Darien was a glare and a possessive growl? Well, I was not happy. 

"How could you laugh at this!" I asked in horror.

His laughing stop and I receive that same glare and growl again. UH OH- wouldn't you think that he'll treat me better knowing what had happen to me the other day or so? Well, I must say we are both wrong.

"Maybe you should cancel it then." He sounds a bit too happy for my taste. But I can't give up! I have never been to a screenplay and damn it! I want to go!

Then our door bell ringed… who'd to think that a hotel has a door bell! Well, my friend. It does.

I went to open the door and greeted the bellhop guy.

"Are you Ms. Serena Tsukino?" The boy asked.

"Yes."

"This is from Mr. Seiya Light. He requested that you wear it this evening." The boy handed me the white rectangle box, gift wrapped in a lavender wrapping papers. I smile in awe then I look up-again- to find Darien glaring at me.

* * *

(sigh) that is how I come to wear this fine expensive gown. 

And why on earth am I wearing PUMA tennis shoes, you say? Well, to make this story short and simple….

* * *

I open the box slowly, just to spite Darien. And before me, I saw a beautiful pinkish gown and beside it was a pair of glass slippers. The dress fit me perfectly, making me feel like more and more like a princess going to a royal ball- THINK Cinderella. After putting on the gown, I attempt to try on the glass slipper which had come along in the box. Sad to say, it was two sizes to big. Apparently, Mr. Seiya Light thought my foot was a size nine. --

* * *

I think he had lost two points already. And here I am, thinking that he could be my prince.

* * *

So, back to the present situation in front of me- Now that you could visualize the situation I have affronted. With Darien sitting to my right, did I mention how close we sat? Let me review…. 

'….PUMA tennis shoes and Darien over there, approximately three INCHES beside me…' Oh yes, I did include the description of how close he is to me.

Seiya, however glaring deeply at Darien, is sitting to Darien's right- along with his so called "date", who is eyeing me with this cold glare. A chain of reaction is what it looks like. Now you must wonder why we are sitting in this position, well let me tell you another story.

When we reach the screenplay, Darien was my escort. Seiya had brought a girl along with him, and we met up in front of the theatre. While we waited for the man in the front to get our stubs, I watch as the two man glared at each other- both ignoring THEIR escorts.

The girl has long red hair-kind of remind me of the sun setting- and she was wearing the SAME exact gown as I was! Well with the exception of the color and the fact that mine is strapless. I was appalled! Did he go and buy ours at the same place or was it a coincidence? Either way, I got the glare from her.

* * *

At exactly 6:13pm, we made it to our seats. The chairs were aligned by two in the front while the two in the back is place in windows. Approximately twenty-four inches apart. Seiya led me to the chair in the front and took a seat beside me, leaving his date and Darien in the back. I was sitting there comfortably, and then I felt Darien in between Seiya and me. He didn't say a word but pulled the chair in between us and seated down. That is why he gets the glare from Seiya. However, HIS date was left alone. I felt a deep glare once again from her as she pulled the seat up beside Seiya. Securities would walk pass by our balcony and would stop to wonder what had happened to the original seating order, but was far afraid to even dare question.

* * *

(sigh) and that is why here we are, sitting in a straight line. 

With the rest of the story, I will continue soon. At this moment- I want to relax (even though the atmosphere in this balcony is very

* * *

intense) and enjoy my very first invitation to a screenplay.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED- 

A/N: Okay, I know you're mad at me. Despite the fact that I said I would update a month ago. Well, after my thesis paper (which I passed! Yay for me!) I have gotten a job at a clinic! Yay again for me! I am very busy but on my days off- I try to think of an update but couldn't. So I'm stuck with a huge writers block and instead of having an idea for an update- I had an idea for another story which I come to love. So here I am at Borders, finally coming up with a plot for this story. I have written so far 11 pages… I know it's not good enough but- it's an update and to give you the bad news, I am not done with school yet. I've only accomplished a year or two… so how did I come to get such a good job? Well I got recommended and now I work in a very good field… still not officially a doctor yet---- but I'm getting there. AND I STILL PLAN ON DISSECTING YOU! Just wait… I can picture it now… you having a migraine that ended up being a tumor and ended up in a hospital which I work at and ended up getting a surgery and ended up living because of ME!

Now to answer the question…. Uhm I only remember one person asking me one question…. NO, Serena has not been rape! I could not bring myself to do that! She has been strip down by bits but that's all. Now she's all happy and moody again

Till next time, Love ya and God bless!

Keep on motivating me… I like reviews and gomen to those who said they'll stop reviewing- gomen minna-san (read my profile- I updated it!)


End file.
